


campfire light

by orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig enjoys the weekend with his bro in the most ravishing ways.





	campfire light

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back at it again  
> bOI am i rusty when it comes to vanilla sex what the heck  
> using my dadsona's name still and i dont think that's changing anytime soon woops

Craig watched amusedly as Eli lugged his belongings to the trunk of the car. He had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to balance handling the tents tied with the sleeping bags along with the cooler packed with drinks. Craig had offered to help bring the items to make it easier for the other man but Eli was insistent that he could do it himself.

 

Eli dropped the items on the sidewalk, sweat dripping down his face. Craig reached out to grab the cooler but his hand was slapped away. “Whoa there, big guy, I ain’t quitting,” Eli said, taking out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiping his face with it. “I’m taking a break.”

 

“We could’ve left ages ago if you just let me help,” Craig pointed out. Eli shook his head and began picking up the items once more, and Craig could do nothing but watch him in exasperation.

 

“I can do this, I’m not an old man,” Eli insisted, making Craig cock an eyebrow at his words.

 

“Are you—are you trying to prove something?” He asked incredulously. “You do know that nobody’s judging you, right? And if you’re old so am I.”

 

Groaning, Eli dropped the items and rested his hands on his waist. “Amanda called me old. I gotta prove her wrong.”

 

“ _Bro_ , she’s not even here.”

 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Craig!”

 

At that, Craig couldn’t help but laugh. Eli glared at him as he tried to take puffs of breath in between laughter. When he saw no sign of Craig stopping, he resumed at the task on hand while grumbling under his breath. A few moments after, Craig stopped, a huge grin still on his face. He took the cooler from Eli, and as he ignored his protests, put it in the trunk. He turned back and grabbed the tent and sleeping bags and placed them beside the cooler. “There, done,” he ruffled Eli’s hair. “That was easy.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Shaking his head, Craig pulled him into a half-hug. “Seriously, dude, Manda must have been kidding around. And if she was serious, you can’t really prove her wrong since she’s not even here to see your oh so prowess in weightlifting.”

 

“Okay, but you could’ve told her. You still can tell her that I carried it all by myself,” Eli looked up at him pleadingly. Craig snorted in amusement.

 

“How about you let me drive and I’ll think about it.”

 

“Nu’uh, not happening, big guy. It’s your two-day dose of relaxing, I ain’t letting you slave away at the wheel.” Eli reached out and pinched a nipple before swiftly ducking away to escape Craig’s retaliation. He stuck his tongue out at Craig as he pulled out his phone and began typing away.

 

“How is driving considered slaving away?” Craig asked, carefully walking towards Eli who was still on his phone. “I’m literally just sitting in front of a wheel.”

 

“If you think driving’s just that then I don’t think you should drive,” Eli responded distractedly, not even looking up from his device. Taking advantage of this, Craig wrapped an arm around Eli and shoved one of his hands down the other man’s front pocket in order to get the keys that he had seen Eli shoved in it a while ago. Eli let out a squawk and dropped his phone as he tried to wriggle away to no avail. “Craig, you asshole!” he screeched.

 

Craig buried his face in Eli’s shoulder as laughter racked his body. He finally pulled out the keys and held it up above his head. He lifted his head to take a peek at Eli and saw that he was giving him the stink eye. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” He grinned.

 

“I’m telling the twins that you’re being intransigent,” Eli threatened, having stopped trying to get away from Craig’s grip. “You’re supposed to be relaxing!”

 

“I’ll feel more relaxed when I’m behind the wheels,” Craig told him, pecking his cheek.

 

“Did you just imply that I drive badly?”

 

“Nah,” Craig drawled out as he pulled away. He walked around the car and opened the door, getting inside. Eli followed suit. “I’m implying that you spend too much time with Robert, driving around like a maniac. I fear for my life.”

 

Eli flicked his forehead. “I detest that. I’m the best driver in this cul-de-sac, Robert will vouch for me.”

 

Craig turned to him, unimpressed. “Really?” he deadpanned. Once again, Eli stuck his tongue out. “Careful,” Craig warned him. “Who knows what might happen to that tongue of yours if you keep it out for too long.”

 

A look of confusion made its way on Eli’s face, and Craig wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed watching as what he said sunk in, resulting to the other man’s face flushing red. “Ew!” Eli exclaimed. Craig laughed in reply. He started the car and soon drove away. “You know you could have taken a nap or something but no, you wanna drive.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Craig palmed at the car stereo and turned it on. “Bro, if you wanna sleep go ahead.”

 

“I’m not tired,” Eli crossed his arms. “If you’re tired you can just pull over and we can switch.”

 

“Bro,” Craig sighed. He stopped when the stop light turned red and turned to Eli. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Go to sleep,” Eli imitated in a high pitched voice. Craig shook his head before flicking Eli on the nose. Eli pouted as he rubbed the red area. “Ugh, fine. But wake me up if you wanna switch, okay?”

 

“I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

“So, no switching?”

 

“Nope.”

* * *

 

It had taken an hour or two to get to the area they were going to be camping at that weekend. When Craig parked the car, Eli was still conked out and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up yet, knowing that the other man had stayed up all night to bond with Amanda who had just gotten home for break the day before. So, instead of shaking him awake and asking him to lug their belongings to the campsite, Craig decided to let Eli get a couple more minutes of sleep as he left the car windows gaping a bit before he exited the car to make the trek with their items.

 

It took him two goes to get it all in their designated spot, and when he came back to the car, Eli was still sleeping, head leaning on the door with drool on his face. Smiling fondly, Craig knocked on the window in hopes that it would be enough to rouse the sleeping man. It wasn’t. He sighed and slowly opened the door, poised in order to catch Eli if ever he slipped off.

 

He did.

 

Eli startled awake as he crashed into Craig’s arm, the drool on his face being wiped off by the material of Craig’s shirt. When he realized the position they were in, Eli with half of his body in the car and the other on Craig, and Craig kneeling on the dirt ground, he jerked back as he hastily wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. He must have noticed the wet patch on Craig’s shirt because he began to apologize profusely. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, I slept through the entire ride and now I got drool on your shirt, fuck.”

 

Craig shook his head. “Dude, it’s chill. I don’t mind.”

 

“Are we bringing the tents and shit to the site now?” Eli asked as he left the car and helped Craig up.

 

“Nah, it’s all there. I was just waking you so we can start the weekend already.”

 

“Oh, fuck, you should have woken me up!” Eli hit his chest. “What did I say about this being your weekend off?”

 

“And what if I want you to relax as well?” Craig raised a brow.

 

“Nu’uh, not part of the agreement, big guy. This is your weekend off, and I’m supposed to make sure that you don’t do anything strenuous.”

 

“Bro, seriously, I’m not invalid. And I enjoy doing these things for you.” At that, Eli’s face flushed red but it didn’t deter him from chiding Craig.

 

“For real, though, don’t do the shit that I’m supposed to do.”

 

Raising his hands up in surrender, although he knew that he wasn’t really gonna follow, Craig nodded his head. He motioned to the direction of their campsite. “Let’s go?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll set up the tent and shit since you drove here. Take a break or something, we have beer in the cooler.”

 

“I don’t think so, bro. If I let you set it up yourself you’d only finish when it’s time for us to sleep.”

 

“Hey! How dare you insult my camping prowess,” Eli playfully shoved him. Craig coughed to hide a snort. “I’m the best camper there is.”

 

“Uh huh, sure, bro.”

 

“I have a feeling that you don’t quite believe me.”

 

“ _No_.”

  


After finishing setting up camp at around one in the afternoon, Craig and Eli decided to go on a trek around the area, picking up some loose wood on their way for the campfire. One minute they were messing around and roughhousing, the next Craig Eli pinned to the tree with his weight, the wood they were collecting forgotten on the ground as they all but consumed each other with a kiss.

 

Pushing his knee in between Eli’s leg, Craig could feel the hardness pressing onto the fabric of both of their bottoms; he would have wanted for it to continue to something more pleasurable for both of them but Eli was already pushing him off. “I—” Eli puffed out, head resting on the tree. “Later, there are splinters digging into my top.”

 

Craig nodded and backed away, but not before stealing one more kiss. He smirked at Eli who just shook his head and went about picking up the wood they dropped. When they were sure that nothing was left behind, Eli offered to bring it back to the site.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Craig said, taking most of the logs. “It’ll be faster that way.”

 

Eli rolled his eyes. “Dude, I can do it. Go look around some more. When Brian recommended this spot he mentioned something about a waterfall being nearby, maybe you can find it.” Before he can complain, Eli had already turned back and was walking away. He knew he could have followed but the idea of being able to swim swayed him to stay and search. And he did.

 

He wasn’t disappointed when he found it, seeing as this one could rival the other one they swam at on their first camping trip. Looking around for a bit to make sure no one was in sight, Craig stripped to his boxers and dove in, enjoying the water even though it was a bit on the cold side despite it getting later into the afternoon. A few minutes had passed, maybe ten bordering twenty, when Eli found him, still relaxing in the water. Craig wasn’t afraid to admit that his face lit up when he saw the other man, despite that he had only been gone for a short period of time.

 

“Come on, bro, the water’s great!” He bellowed, swimming towards the shallow side.

 

Eli made a face. “I’m not up to swimming, no thanks.” He dropped down after pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I’ll sit here while you enjoy the water. Don’t take too long, though, I already started on the food.”

 

Craig frowned. He left the water and quietly approached Eli when he saw that the other man was thoroughly distracted, he grabbed the phone and slid it away before hoisting Eli on his shoulder. “Since we packed extra clothes and all, I don’t think you’d mind if these get wet, huh?”

 

“Craig, Craig, don’t you da—!” Bringing Eli into the water elicited a scream. Craig dropped him and watched as he was submerged. A few moments later, Eli resurfaced, a thunderous expression on his face. Craig grinned at him cheekily. “You asshole!” Laughing, Craig swam away, knowing that Eli would follow him.

 

They spent an hour and a half just enjoying themselves in the water before making their way back to the campsite. The food was all but burned when they arrived, making Craig look at Eli disapprovingly, who just shrugged in reply as he went through his duffle bag.

 

“I did tell you that I already had it going,” Eli told him. Craig sighed, thankful that the twins made him bring already made food. He pulled it out and placed them on the ground before reaching for his bag and pulling out a towel to dry himself off. He looked up and saw Eli who looked panicky.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Uhh,” Eli began, shoulders drooping. “I took the wrong bag now all I have are blankets with me.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t have clothes or a towel with me.” Eli grinned at him sheepishly. Craig shook his head and sighed once more.

* * *

 

Having Eli with him as he enjoyed the tranquility of being secluded and surrounded by nature instead of little girls and their single moms did wonders to Craig. It had been awhile since the first camping trip that they had gone on, and although he did his best to get on board what the girls and Eli called ‘actual self-care,’ it didn’t really help much seeing as he still had to focus on the business as well as coaching the girls’ team.

 

The craving for peace and quiet was finally appeased, with the added bonus of getting to spend a weekend with Eli with no distractions. Craig buried his nose in Eli’s hair and tightened his arms around the other man when he felt him shivering again. Despite the fact that they had taken off their wet undergarments, and stayed in front the campfire, the chill of the night was getting to both of them, more so Eli seeing as he had less body mass than Craig.

 

Craig arranged the fleece blanket around his shoulders and made sure that it covered Eli well before he spoke up. “We should do this every weekend.” Eli did nothing but hum and burrow deeper into Craig’s embrace. Craig cards his finger through the other man’s hair, prompting him to look up. The darkness blanketed the horizon and the soft glow of the dying campfire illuminated only one side of Eli’s face, and yet his eyes were startlingly vivid. Craig licked his lips, and he watched as Eli’s eyes zeroed in on the movement. Anxious at the silence, Craig bit his lip, Eli’s eyes never leaving his face.

 

“You’re teasing me,” Eli accused. And Craig won’t deny it, but he might be teasing a bit, just to get what he wants even though he knew this won’t be the last trip they would be going on. He nosed at Eli’s cheek, and his breath caught as Eli all but threw caution at the wind as he sat up and slanted his lips over Craig’s.

 

The first kiss was chaste, like how all the other times started. Craig didn’t indulge Eli when he wanted to deepen it, still borderline teasing. He knew what would happen after they let go of their inhibitions, but he was tempted to see how the course of outcome would change if he held back a little. Eli made a noise of protest as he broke the kiss. He glared at Craig as he shifted a bit, the blanket keeping them warm falling of their figures. He proceeded to straddle Craig’s thighs, his hardon prominent against the bare skin. “The fuck are you waiting for?” He ground out, their lips almost touching. “Are you gonna do me or no?”

 

Craig pretended to think about it before he said, “You didn’t give me a reply.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Eli reached out and grabbed a fistful of Craig’s hair. “You didn’t ask a question.” He ground down on his thigh, a whimper escaping his lips. “Jesus fuck, Craig, fuck me.”

 

Craig clicked his tongue. “Bro, what would Joseph say if he had heard your language?” He wondered, his hands resting on Eli’s waist. “He’d be disappointed, I bet.”

 

“Craig,” Eli groaned out. “Don’t talk about Joseph.”

 

“But—”

 

“I don’t even know why you’re wondering, you know that we’ll go on hundreds of trips after this. You deserve breaks.”

 

“Do I?” There was a hint of Craig’s insecurity shining through with those words. Eli sighed and loosened his grip on Craig’s hair. He kissed Craig all over his face, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You deserve to be taken care of, Craig. I thought you would know that by now.”

 

“What about you, though? Don’t you deserve to be taken care of?”

 

“Craig, I take care of myself fine as it is. Don’t make this about me, dude.” He groaned. “You killed my stiffy.”

 

“Stiffy?” Craig repeated amusedly before shaking his head. “Let me take care of you,” he all but demanded.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I want to take care of you.”

 

“Craig—” Whatever Eli was intending to say was cut off when Craig began to mouth at his neck, sucking at the spot he knew would leave Eli putty in his hands. He hummed pleasantly after hearing Eli moan out when he bit down hard. He licked at the spot to soothe the ache.

 

Pulling back, he met Eli’s eyes. “Let me take care of you.” He only moved when Eli gave his consent. Shifting, he carefully lowered Eli on the ground after making sure that he would be cushioned by the fleece blanket. He his feet on the ground and bore himself to Craig, who stared at him appreciatively. Craig spread his legs wider, his finger lightly caressing Eli’s hole as he mouthed at the tip of his cock. Eli whimpered and released a breathy, “please,” but Craig shook his head and pulled his hand away. Eli was about to protest but was stopped when the other man reached up and pushed two of his fingers up Eli’s lips.

 

“You need to suck, bro, we didn’t bring anything to aid you.”

 

Eli resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the endearment before he wrapped his lips around the digits, alternating between swirling his tongue and sucking on it. Craig groaned and pressed hard on the soft pad of Eli’s tongue, making the other suck with more enthusiasm. Craig pulled his fingers back and circled his fingers around Eli’s hole, the muscle clenching at the mere prospect of being filled.

 

“Craig,” Eli moaned as he pulled Craig into a kiss. “Hurry, please.”

 

“Hold on, babe,” the unfamiliar endearment spilled out. “I need to prep you so you won’t be sore like last time.”

 

Eli writhed and lifted his hips a bit to get more friction from the fingers scissoring him open. Craig decided to add a third after Eli began begging more openly. “Craig, please, please,” Eli all but gasped as a finger brushed his prostate. “Hurry.”

 

Craig ignored him, more focused on making sure that Eli wouldn’t be sore after everything. Once he deemed him stretched enough, he leaned over Eli’s writhing figure to kiss him before hitching one of Eli’s legs over his shoulders. Eli sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck and gripped at his hair. He gasps when Craig breached his opening, slowly pushing deeper into him. Craig snapped his hips, making Eli whimper loudly as he filled him to the hilt, hitting his prostate. He once again captured Eli’s lips in a kiss as his hand gently caresses the skin of Eli’s hip. He moved in slow strokes, letting Eli get used to it. When Eli nodded, he took that as cue to move a bit faster, leaving Eli keening and pulling on his hair.

 

“Faster,” Eli panted. “Please.”

 

Craig grunted and picks up the pace, the sound of Eli’s breathy moans mixed with his own urging him on. Eli went boneless, his fingers slipping a bit in Craig’s hair. Craig paused momentarily to grab both of Eli’s hands to pin them above his head. Eli keened and whined, sweat beginning to form at his temples. He wriggled to make Craig move faster, deeper. Craig brushed his lips with Eli’s.

 

“Don’t be shy,” he breathed out. “Nobody can hear you, babe.” Craig adjusted and picked up the pace once again.

 

Eli shook his head before biting onto Craig’s shoulder as his orgasm racked his body. Feeling Eli’s body tighten around him, Craig had no other option but to release inside. He silently thanked all the cardio that he usually did. Eli mewled and arched into Craig as he felt him fill him up. When their highs dwindled down, Craig delicately pulled out, wincing as his cum dribbled out. Seeing his expression through lidded eyes, Eli shook his head before placating him. “I don’t mind,” he was still breathless. “I know we’re both clean.”

 

Craig nodded, collapsing next to Eli before pulling him into an embrace. “We should get cleaned up.”

 

Eli whined as he pushed his face into Craig’s chest. “Don’t want to.”

 

“Do you really want to wake up crusty?”

 

A pause before Craig felt him shake his head. “Maybe we can come back here, or the first campsite we went to,” Eli mumbled. Craig’s hold tightened. “We’ll come back, you’ll drop me near the falls again, and we’ll finish it off with a bang.”

 

Craig snorted. “A bang, huh?

 

“Totally.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the reply. “Maybe next time you’ll let me take care of you for the weekend.”

 

“You wish, big guy. You already took care of me enough this time.”

 

“But, bro, you deserve to be spoiled.”

 

“And I am,” Eli rested his head on Craig’s shoulder as the other man looked up at the sky. “These weekend getaways are for you.”

 

“Why can’t it be for both of us?”

 

“Because…:”

 

“God knows you deserve to be pampered, don’t think I didn’t notice you getting all down and sad ever since Amanda left for college.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Craig, she comes home for breaks anyway.”

 

Sighing, Craig sat up and leaned over Eli to fix him with a stare. “As much as I want to come back, I wouldn’t want to if it meant that you’d have to slave after me.”

 

“It’s not slaving after,” Eli complained.

 

“That’s literally the word you used when I chose to drive, bro.”

 

“Ugh, fine! You win! But I’m telling on you.” Eli warned.

 

Craig snorted, “pretty sure the kids will be fine with you getting spoiled, bro. They know you need it to.” He smiled fondly as he thought of the kids before he directed his attention to Eli once more. He pressed his lips to the other’s in a chaste kiss. “No complaining next time okay?”

 

Eli rolled his eyes. “You have to let me take care of you, as well. I haven’t been successful the past two tries.” He tried to compromise.

 

Craig grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
